poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Grimlock
Macy Grimlock is the jealous and mean sister of Gretchen Grimlock. She hates her sister Gretchen and would do anything to make her miserable. Characteristics Macy is about 59 years old now, making Gretchen and Harold Mews one year younger since they grew up together. She is a tall, thin woman whose figure is far from perfect. She resembles Louisa May Alcott's description of Jo's figure in Little Women. She has thin lips and wears light pink lipstick. She always frowns. She has light peach skin and medium brown hair. Her hair touches her shoulders, and she wears it down with short bangs in the front and loose waves that become straight about one inch above where the hair ends. She also wears light gray eyeshadow on her top eyelids. She wears a gray-green sweater and light gray sweatpants, along with cadet blue heels. She has an INTJ personality and often isolates herself because she tends to be antisocial and unkind. She is disliked by most people and is not well-respected. On the other hand, Gretchen is extremely extroverted and has won many beauty pageants on Cryptids Island. Storyline Childhood Macy grew up with her sister Gretchen on Cryptids Island. They were opposites: Macy was introverted, cold, and antisocial; Gretchen was fun, bright, extroverted, and friendly. Macy was jealous of her sister, who had lots of friends and had even fallen in love with Harold Mews, who lived in their town and was a friend of Gretchen. After that, Macy made it her mission to steal him from her because she didn't like that Gretchen got everything and that Gretchen was "perfect" and she was not. Also, she wanted to do something to her sister. Then, Gretchen went to Poptropica High. Poptropica High One year into Gretchen's education there, Macy's parents were on vacation and they were returning home. They were killed by Captain Crawfish and his crew, and Macy decided to spontaneously show up at Poptropica High because she had nowhere else to go and this was her chance to ruin her sister's life. She sent a letter to Gretchen, who was having the time of her life at Poptropica High, informing her of their parents' deaths. But she didn't tell her that she was going, because she wanted to surprise her and make her upset. She got on the boat for new students and sailed to Poptropica High, where she showed up and immediately started her mission to steal Harold Mews from Gretchen. She had no friends, but she was functioning just fine on her own. Every opportunity she got, she went over to Harold and tried to convince him that Gretchen was lying to him and that she was actually a "little devil," as she put it. But it didn't work. Adulthood Finally, Macy decided that enough was enough. She had to do something more. She had recently become Gretchen's business partner and was the CFO of her company, Gretchen's Beauty Products. Macy had recently read about a field that was said to have dangerous creatures, including Bigfoot. Macy figured that she could let the beast attack her and mar her face forever. So, she told Gretchen of a rare orchid in that field and how it could revolutionize her makeup, but never told her or gave any hints that she was up to no good. They went and Macy saw that a huge creature was heading towards her sister. She hid behind some tall grass and watched with delight as her sister was mauled by the beast. Gretchen went to Macy and told her that they had to get out of the field. They went back to Cryptids Island and Macy claimed she was innocent. Then, they thought they would go out on their boat to have fun, and Macy saw an innocent tourist in the water. By now, she was cruel enough to blame what she did on anyone. Plus, she thought the tourist could tell everyone how bad her sister was, and she would meet her goal of ruining Gretchen's life. So she dressed up as Gretchen with a goal of being her imposter and making her sister look bad. Gretchen, though, was very upset and vowed never to trust Macy again. This put Harold Mews and everyone in town under the incorrect impression that ''Gretchen ''was the bad one and not her. Gretchen's plane crashed and she was taken to Erewhon Prison for Super Villains. Macy's current whereabouts are unknown.